


Oh, Aren't You Pretty?

by Her_Grace



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Just an excuse to write woosan smut, M/M, Making Out, Morning Make-Outs, Not that damn soft tbh, Pain Kink, Seonghwa being a creep kinda, not really - Freeform, soft, yeosang is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Grace/pseuds/Her_Grace
Summary: He's the last thing i want to see before I sleep, and the first thing I want to see when i wake up.Or, San really likes to get Wooyoung worked up early in  the morning, ft. Seonghwa being a lil creep





	Oh, Aren't You Pretty?

It was a quiet morning in the dorm. Seongwha yawned as he pulled back his curtains and watched as sunlight filtered in the tinted window. He was up earlier than usual, and he took his time fully waking up. He glanced at his phone briefly and sighed, 8:13 AM. They had the whole day off, and he could sleep later if he wanted. But, right now, Seonghwa just wanted to see who else was awake. So he ventured out into the living room. And the sight he saw was one that warmed his heart.

There, sat on the couch was Wooyoung and San. Sharing kisses in between giggles, with blankets around them. Seonghwa stayed silent as he watched silently from the hallway. Did he feel weird that he was watching his dongsaengs make out? Yeah, a lil bit. But he continued anyway, because when you’re living with 7 other boys in a dorm, you see things. This wasn’t an abnormal sight, especially for Woosan. The only odd thing was, the PDA that the boys saw from them were usually innocent, but it turned into something else.

The kisses started getting even more steamier. There was a subtle but obvious change in atmosphere as San straddled Woo’s lap. Wooyoung let out a muffled groan into San’s mouth as his gentle grip in his hair tightened. San let his hands wander from looped around Wooyoung’s neck to down to his chest. Then he started to trail his lips down the length of his lover’s neck, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He didn’t hesitate to leave dark marks on him, knowing they could always cover it up with makeup if needed. 

But Wooyoung had had enough. He grabbed San’s hands and put them where he felt they needed to be. San tweaked and pulled at his nipples until they were swollen and puffy. Wooyoung was busying himself in finding ways to keep quiet. He started to whimper when San decided to drag his teeth over his right nipple. He bit down gently and Wooyoung let out something akin to a sob. San decided to have mercy on him and led the kisses back to his neck.

“So beautiful”, he whispered hotly in Woo’s ear. The blond let out a whimper. He bared his neck for San to do with as he pleased.Then San bit down roughly on the younger’s sweet spot and he let out a loud moan. Wooyoung bit his lips and tasted blood, his lips puffy and bruised from trying to contain all his noises. San pulled away from his neck and he let out a little huff at him stopping.

“ Oh, aren’t you pretty?”. San stared at Wooyoung with an intensity that made him shiver. Wooyoung, gaze hooded and lust-filled, ran his tongue over his puffy lips. San’s gaze hardened at the action, and he pulled Wooyoung in and pressed into the bruise with his tongue. Wooyoung howled into his lover’s mouth at the pleasure-pain. The older then licked over it in apology. It flipped a switch inside the younger boy, and soon he was grinding into his lover’s lap.

San’s hands found their way to Wooyoung’s ass just as they heard a door open and close. San groaned into the blond’s mouth at the thought of being interrupted. He pressed his fingers into Wooyoung’s sore thighs and the boy’s vision went black for a moment. And when it cleared, all it left behind were the feelings of desperation and lust.

“ Please, please, please, please, I-ahh~, please, please”. San shushed the begging boy with a hand. Then brought the younger’s lips to his neck in acknowledgement. Not right now, he told himself. Wooyoung regulated his breathing and buried his face further into his boyfriend’s neck. San rubbed up and down the boy’s back, a bit proud that he’d gotten him this worked up. 

He worked on calming the boy down and returned to their original cuddle position. They got comfortable and were both drifting off to sleep, even though it was very easy to tell what they’d been upto. Wooyoung was still flushed down to his neck and San’s hair was sticking up in every direction. They shifted their positions just as Yeosang walked into the room.

“ I already know how your morning went so I’m not gonna ask. How about you, Seonghwa-hyung?”. The boys all turned their heads to see a red looking Seonghwa standing near the entrance. He cleared his throat a little before answering. “ Yeah, fine. I-yeah. Fine.” He then excused himself and went back into his room. 

After a while of silence, Wooyoung finally asks, “ do you think Hwa-hyung was watching us make out?”  
……….  
“ Hwa-hyung was 100% watching us make out.” The three boys laughed as the morning in the dorm officially began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ~xxx My first fic so be nice to me. I might continue because I have a story in mind. Stay tuned *~


End file.
